That Orange Brat
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: This takes place in the Pokemon world. Sure the league is cool and all, being a Pokemon master seems like it's all that, but traveling the world? Now that's something worth fighting for, also fights, lots and lots of fights! (There's no pairing yet)
1. chapter 1

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, i own nothing but my stories.** **Pokemon is owned by** **Satoshi Tajiri,** **Ken Sugimori, Game Freak, Nintendo and Creatures**.

talking: "Pokeball go!"

thinking: " _Pokeball go!_ "

 **fuck it, i love the Pokemon world so much, it's what inspired me to write these stories, so I'll be writing two! Only this one for now, i don't know what to do with ash so for now I'll be writing a naruto trainer story, enjoy and don't bitch about it**

The sun was shining, the starlys' were chirping, and there was a nice breeze going, no screams no stench of death and no loneliness, it was a great day, so who or what could ruin this day?

"Naruto-kun don't go!" cried a young, blond haired girl, about 15, she was wearing a white track shirt that finished off with a skirt, her hair in a ponytail, and her eyes were blue, her name was Lillie, and she was currently clinging onto our beloved, blond haired knucklehead, who was only halfway out the door.

"C'mon big sis, this is getting old, I'm 10 now, I'm allowed to go on my own journey now, with Kurama by my side I'm already safe so that's one thing down, i promise I'll stop by whenever i get a chance, and once I've journeyed through the Kanto region I'll be able to spend a month or so here with you, mom and dad, even Gladion if he shows up." Said Naruto, who sighed for about the 100th time, he had a feeling Lillie had a weird complex that was unfortunately reserved only for him. He was ready too, his state of the art backpack that he had saved up for, the technology this thing was made of, inside and out defying reality itself, along with his poketch, his clothes though, they were better than both in his opinion. He was clad a rusty orange tee with a red, leather jacket that had a multitude of pockets, his pants were a dull grey with even more pockets, the insides of the pockets being orange of course, he even had trekking shoes in his backpack in case his running shoes couldn't get the job done, he had spend years studying under Prof. Rowan alongside Dawn, he was ready. (btw kurama won't be a fox pokemon, but someone really fierce, a force to be reckoned with)

"But-But..Naruto.." She finished off with a defeated tone, she knew traveling the world was his dream, sure he loved battling, wether it be a pokemon battle or hand to hand combat, but traveling the world..he was crazy about, she didn't ever want to let him go.

"Calm down little sis, it's time to let go, besides, he's already having a hard time leaving, we shouldn't put anymore weight on his shoulders." Said a figure clad in black and red, except his clothes didn't have rips this time, he was blond like every single one of them, with his hair covering half of his face, this man's name was Gladion, and he had just gotten back.

"Gladion-nee! Did the emo prince choose today to visit to grace us with his almighty edgy-ness!?" Asked Naruto, both teasing him after he had shouted his name in joy, he loved hanging out with his older brother.

"Now now Naru, you know he's more of an emo princess than a prince." Ah, and here was their mother, she was a tall, beautiful, blond haired woman named Lusamine, still clad in white, and walked with just as much grace as she did all those years ago, she has changed though, their location has as well, they now live in the Sinnoh region if you hadn't guessed yet.

"Hmph, I'll have you know I'm an emo _king_ , and that's edgelord to you, vixen." He replied, to naruto of course, it was a nickname that had always irritated him, he was a manly man dammit! If anything he was a kitsune!

"The day i call you lord is the day i catch a bidoof." Snorted naruto, who had finally gotten free from Lillie's titanium grip, good thing too, she was holding him for a bit too long.

"Mom! Gladion! What if he gets hurt!? What if-" She didn't get to finish as naruto had hugged her this time, causing her to burst into tears, she had traveled to the kanto region long ago and while itit was fun she also encountered so much danger, the disaster her mom almost brought was nothing compared to team rocket, she didn't want him to get hurt, or even worse, die.

"Lillie, it's ok, you know I'm a trouble magnet but..I'll call you everyday, i have a poketch, i have kurama with me, i have training tools to help, both for me and my pokemon, i have every single authority organization and some figures on speed dial, mom is scary strong and is backed by the Aether Foundation _and_ Team Magma along with Team Aqua, I think I'm safe." Said Naruto, referring to the newly reformed leaders, Archie and Maxie, he had to go now before he missed the ship, so.

"Bye mom, bye Gladion, bye Lillie! And yes you too Sylvally." He said as his brother's Sylvally had nudged at him, with that he quickly kissed his sister's cheek to stun her for a good few seconds and booked it, with a Deino running alongside him, this was Kurama, and they had a boat to catch. As they reached closer to their goal they ignored the indigent yells from Lillie and the laughter from his family and Sylvally.

 **~Line break!~**

Pallet town, it actually did feel a bit like home for some reason, it must be one of those towns, it certainly felt cozy enough.

"Well, Kurama, this is where it'll all start, our waypoint here, to the end, when we have traversed the entirety of the world and have seen, and battled, each and every person, pokemon too, let's go." Said Naruto, a tingly feeling in his chest, he was excited, this was only one region and yet it had so much to offer, nothing could ruin his day.

"Naruto? Naruto! Oh my god..it really is you..Naruto!" Yelled a red haired woman, she was stunningly beautiful, clad in clothes that looked fit for climbing mountains and traversing rough paths, who was this woman?

"Huh? Kushina, why are you yelling? What do you mean Naruto?" Asked a man in a white lab coat, his grey-ish white hair spiked, whoa! That's Prof. Oak! Said man was currently wondering why Kushina was shouting out the name of one of his visiting trainers.

"Professor Oak..Naruto, that's my son!" Shouted Kushina, who was weeping with joy, oblivious to the fact that she had shattered naruto's world, and ruining a good day at that, well then, what now.

 **Donezo! And no this won't be a bashing fic, actually no bashing at all, yes that's right, Naruto is adopted! And Kurama is a mighty dragon ;) stay tuned**


	2. This isn't a fridge magnet

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, i own nothing but my stories. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Game Freak, Nintendo and Creatures**

 **talking** : "Pokeball go!"

 **thinking** : "Pokeball go!"

 **oh hey more Pokemon, I plan on Naruto catching an out of region pokemon this chapter, and it'll be a character from Naruto in a way! :D hint hint, 'lariat!',** **enjoy!**

Dinner was a quiet affair with a tense atmosphere, the only noise being occasional clinking and nothing more, the location? It certainly wasn't home, no, that mansion in Sinnoh is what he could proudly call his home, no, this was in a fairly nice looking, well lit room with a dinner table positioned right under a lamp that was attached to the ceiling, the occupants? Naruto of course being one of them, Prof. Oak seated at the left side of the dinner table and of course, the owner of said home, Kushina, sitting directly across from Naruto, occasionally glancing up at him with guilt in her eyes and joy that hadn't faded, even when he blew up.

 **~flashback tiem~**

 _"Kushina what? You mean to tell me, this is your son, the very same who died?" Asked Prof. Oak, let's call him Samuel, incredulously, he had honestly thought the woman went a tad bit mad when she lost her son, ranting on and on about how she could feel that he was still alive, it didn't help that she lost her husband the very same day that her son..died._

 _"Yes Yes! Samuel you saw the baby pictures, you saw the whiskers! Test our blood or something!-" she suggested, though she was cut off by a hand gripping the front of her shirt tight, very tight, it felt like it was twisting against her skin and it was starting to hurt._

 _"What. What do you mean your son?" Demanded Naruto, with a dark look in his eyes, he had always suspected he was adopted and yet he could never find proof, the doctors would never let him take a blood test or see the results, always giving him those **stupid** , pitying looks, it didn't help that Lillie was always demanding his attention, he needed to know._

 _"Ah! N-Now Naru, I'm sure if we could just talk-" She was interrupted with a roar, an honest to god roar, from Naruto, though it sounded human, neither nor Samuel had ever heard a more animalistic roar, it practically screamed 'shut up, I'm not done'._

 _"Tell me! We won't be doing this at another location! I won't wait until you get your bearings together! I won't be denied any longer! Scream it out to the world! I demand the truth!" roared Naruto, earning a supportive but grim nod from Kurama, who was now standing at his side, ready to back up his partner._

 _"Now young man-" Started Oak, hastily, the boy had every right to be angry, hell he'd be downright furious if it were him, but violence was unneeded, he however was cut off._

 _"I will set the world on fire just to know the truth!" Yelled Naruto, once more, shocking even kurama, he had seen naruto this angry before, though instead of words forming he had held it in and an a strange aura had manifested, it was draconic in every way, and yet here he was, roaring this time._

 _"N-No..it's alright Samuel, I'll tell my side of the story now, I was the to witness it after all." Replied Kushina to Oak, and in hopes to placate the now enraged looking boy._

 _"I..alright, if you're sure, Kushina." Said Oak, still a bit shellshocked by the boy's statement, he could've sworn he saw the boy's eyes flicker from green to purple and back to blue, this, this was no normal occurrence, though he was intrigued he'd save his questions for when the boy was feeling better._

 _"Alright naru..I-"_

 **~flashback end~**

"So..Team Rocket had attacked that day and killed my blood father, I was thrown off a cliff, not a very tall one if my fragile baby body withstood the impact, and that's when Oak stepped in-"getting a nod from the professor-"and, you just assumed i was dead, did i get anything wrong here?" Questioned Naruto, who was actually feeling rather calm right now, if not emotionally exhausted, he wasn't angry, he was irritated, at team rocket and his mom, the former for nearly killing him and his mom for never telling him, it wouldn't have changed a thing.

"I tried searching! For any sign of you Naru! I tried enlisting the Pokemon rangers and some helped! We just assumed..you are dead, but you're here now! I can make you for it! You can live with me now! I promise I'll make it up to you!-" She was cut off from her desperate rant by naruto raising his hand in a stop motion, halting her speech.

"No." Said Naruto, but before she could ask why he continued. "First of all, I'm on my journey, i won't be putting it off any longer for a simple inconvenience, I've trained and studied for 3 years, _3 whole years_ , for my journey, and it will not be put off, for anything, let alone this." Continued Naruto, calm yet firmly speaking, no one, not even his family, knew how happy he was to go on his journey, this was a bit of a mood damper, but it still wouldn't throw him off course.

"Naru, I..that's fair, i..i heard your speech, your speech about your dream, you're so passionate about it, I wouldn't exactly be making it up to you if I made you stay here, i just.." Kushina couldn't finish her sentence, today was more emotional than any of those years full of despair ever were, she had been dreaming of the day, and yet she never prepared herself for a grown up naruto.

"It's ok..Kushina-" that brought a tightening to her chest and a wince from Samuel, "-however, I already have a mother, no matter how irritated i am at her right now, she raised me with as much love and care that she had for my brother and sister, i don't blame you, i don't hate you, but I'm not sure if I could ever see you as a mother, I'm sorry." Said Naruto, causing kushina to burst into tears, her son didn't even wanna be her son, it would only get more emotional.

"Ah..that's fair Mr. Aether, umm." Started and ended Oak, not sure how to proceed. (I've decided on Aether, so the company was named after Lusamine)

"It's fine Prof., Prof. Rowan has mentioned a lot about you, I'd be happy to talk for a bit, if you don't mind, however there's something i need to take care of first." Said Naruto, who had raised his wrist to the dinner table and had started writing down something on a napkin, once he was done he had given it to kushina.

"W-What?" Sniffled Kushina, curious as to why he had written down a number, he motioned to god poketch and her eyes lit up, understanding who's number this was.

"I'm not against getting to know you, it's not uncommon for people to have two mothers, let's see if we can bond in that way, I'll be traveling around but this is portable, we'll be able to talk whenever." Said Naruto, who was in a better mood now, he was gonna be traveling! Having fun, sitting by campfires and it would be just him and his Pokemon, the surrounding ones too of course, as well as all the beautiful sights to see, the excited gleam in his eye got a snort from kurama.

"Thank you, naru..-" she started, then took a second to ponder on something, "-oh! Wait! Naru, i know you probably don't care about your father but, if he was here he'd want you to have what I'm about to give you, your father had an electivire, still alive of course, and i want you to meet him! When he learns the truth he'll give you something, he used to take care of you alongside your dad and i, fair warning, he's a bit of a training nut." Said Kushina, excitedly, getting back into her old, knucklehead attitude, earning a chuckle from Prof. Oak.

"Ooh! Maybe he'll give me a sparring match with him! It'll be quite..shocking" Shouted Naruto, just as excited, causing Oak to blink in surprise and kushina to lament about how there were two of them, as well as a pained groan from kurama, that pun was horrible.

 **~line break~**

Naruto was waiting in the Professor's lab, the pokedex he was to receive was being updated to national mode, due to his starter, Kurama, and his newest additon, a rather..eccentric electric type named B, or Bee, also known as Killer Bee, with his father known as Raikage, and his older brother named A/Ay.

"Alright Naruto, here's your newly updated pokedex! Can you do me a favour and scan Deino there-i mean, kurama?" Requested Prof. Oak, curious about the dragon type from unova, a region with a professor he had trouble contacting, it was rather closed off.

"Of course! Kurama, let's see how powerful you are, yes yes i know you're almighty." Said Naruto, finishing off with that as Kurama puffed his chest out, a chime sounded out from the pokedex.

 **"Hello, my name is Dexter, i belong to one Naruto Aether, i can act as an ID if one is missing."** Naruto pressed the scan button after the introduction was over, he was an Aether, of course he had an ID. **Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions." This Deino is naughty natured, has the ability** **Hustle, and knows the following moves: Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Tail Whip, Brutal Swing, Headbutt, Slam, Dark Pulse, Feint Attack, Pursuit, Bite, Payback and Nasty Plot. As well as a custom move made by both trainer and pokemon, Biju Bomb. Note: This is a custom move, though rare, both trainer and pokemon can come up with a special, never before seen move, it is recorded only to this dex, and can be registered worldwide if the trainer wishes to do so.**

Oak was stunned, the boy's deino already had such a move pool, it could be more varied but, it was still so stunning, a custom move as well, this boy was gonna go far.

"Whoa! It even called it by the name we gave it! Technology keeps amazing me at every turn!" Shouted Naruto, his eyes shining with wonder, though kurama would never admit it, he was also enchanted by the advancements of technology, it was damn near limitless, this earned a chuckle from Oak.

"Indeed, technology has advanced at such a rate, it truly is mesmerizing to see how far it's come from when I was your age, now, let me warn you, there's been a rather hostile flock of spearow lead by a recently evolved fearow skulking around route 1, so pay attention to your surroundings and make it to Viridian city as fast as you can, it's not too far away so it shouldn't be too much trouble." Stated Oak, the flock was truly getting to be more than an annoyance.

"Don't worry Prof., I'll get to Viridian city in no time at all, no trouble." Said Naruto, smiling the whole way, causing kurama to glare at him accusingly, it was fine, now to sit back and reeee-

 **~magical time skip of wonder~**

A severely injured flock of spearow? Check, His clothes? Still somewhat intact, so check. His pokemon? Well kurama was currently glaring at him and Bee? Well, he was making weird sounds and gestures as he always did, oh, and of course doing whatever he was doing on top of an unconscious, burnt to a crisp fearow, ah, so this is why kurama glared at him while they were in the lab.

 **Trouble magnet Naruto strikes again! Stay tuned because it'll just get more troublesome from here on out!**


End file.
